


My eyes have seen the years

by ShutUp



Category: Almost Human, DOOM - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: DOOM/Almost Human/Star Trek Crossover, OS, Time Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp/pseuds/ShutUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leonard McCoy is currently 240 years old and on the first five year mission in Starfleet history, chief Medical Officer and serving under Captain Kirk.” He sat up straight in his bed, looking around and sighed again but he still smiled.</p><p>“Goddammit, I'm really old.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eyes have seen the years

**Author's Note:**

> So, listen! This is the time line I worked out for the DOOM/Almost Human/Star Trek Crossover. DOOM is a movie, Star Trek two movies and Almost Human a TV show which will be on TV in 2013/2014, 4th September which means: IT'S NOT A FANDOM YET. It will become one. Sure. But it's not one yet.  
> Anyway, the things I already know about it made me design an adventures background story for Leonard McCoy. Which is basically this story and I promise that I will write more fanfictions to this tribble crossover when Almost Human is on air. Those stories will also be McKirk.
> 
> So, why I wrote this: Because Karl Urban plays John Grimm in DOOM, a guy who gets infected with was super-soldier virus which makes him stronger, faster and live longer.  
> In Almost Human he's going to play a cop (John Kennex) who hates robots; a lot like 'I Robot'.  
> In Star Trek he plays Bones.

It was dark in the room; no window to the outside world, just a closed door. Not that a window would have helped anything; open space was dark, too, maybe a few stars but really, he had no desire to look into silence and darkness like that.

He lay on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

It had been a tough day. Medical check ups, treatment against a virus he didn't know anything about and which was brought aboard the Enterprise after that damn landing mission. He had told the security people to disinfect themselves before beaming back but did they listen?

Hell no.

No one listened to him these days. …No one had _ever_ listened to him, now that he thought about it. Or maybe- Kid had listened. But Kid was dead.  
As were all the others. 

It wasn't often that he, Leonard McCoy thought about his god forsaken past but sometimes, sometimes he couldn't help it anymore. He was lucky that no one ever had figured out about him because if they knew...

He sighed slightly, his eyes heavy with emotions he didn't know how to deal with.

“Starfleet was founded in 2161.“ He mumbled to himself and the darkness.  
“Leonard McCoy was ‘born’ in 2227.” It was a reminder to not forget who he was now.  
“It means that Starfleet existed already for 66 years before McCoy even was born.” His mind was blank, compared to other times and the facts which made his life now? They were everything he could think of. He was a goddam history book.

“It’s the year 2259. Which makes McCoy 32 years old, basically.” He swallowed and his throat was desert dry. 

“In the year 2046 John Grimm alias _Reaper_ visited the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) Olduvai Research Facility on Mars. He was born in 2019. He was 27 when he went to Mars and his twin sister, Samantha, died in his arms even if the evil was already defeated.” His voice was silent and unsteady. 

“Two years, from 2046 to 2048, in which John Grimm 'disappeared and died' and became John Kennex. When John Kennex started to work as a cop in 2048, together with Dorian, an android with defunctions, he was 29.” More a whisper then anything else, slicing through the emptiness of the doctors quarters and he closed his eyes.

“Starfleet was founded in 2161. The Eugenic Wars were the basic accident for world war III itself which started in 2026, while it ended in 2053 because the nations, even if they were enemies, declared truce.” He reopened his eyes, holding one hand in front of his face. He knew there should be a scar but there wasn't one. He had no scars. 

“Leonard McCoy was ‘born’ in 2227, 16th March in Marietta, Georgia, USA and joined Starfleet in 2255 after he was divorced. He spent 181 years changing from John Grimm to John Kennex to Leonard; two years from Reaper to a cop, and 179 years from a cop to a doctor, minus the years he actually worked as cop and studied to become a doctor.” His voice became stronger now.

“He was born in 2019, 142 years before Starfleet was even founded.” He grinned slightly.

“It's the year 2259 now, after Jim Kirk and the Enterprise defeated Nero, a Romulan from the future who destroyed Vulcan and Khan, who is a super-soldier from WWIII and the Eugenic Wars.” He barked out a laugh.

“Leonard McCoy is currently 240 years old and on the first five year mission in Starfleet history, chief Medical Officer and serving under Captain Kirk.” He sat up straight in his bed, looking around and sighed again but he still smiled.

“Goddammit, I'm really old.”

 

_~END~_


End file.
